Hwang Insun
|birthday = January 31, 1987 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 165cm |weight = 49kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook }}Hwang Insun (황인선) is currently a soloist under H&I Entertainment. She ranked #27 on Episode 10 of Produce 101 Season 1 and was eliminated. Career & History In 2011, Insun debuted with the girl group INY under the stage name Mika. They later disbanded. In 2014, Insun debuted with the girl group Smile.G. They never officially disbanded, but will all the members going in different professional directions, it is assumed that they will not promote together. After Produce 101 ended, Insun participated in "Don't Give Up", a single with 7 other Produce 101 contestants under the group name 101. In April 2016, after Produce 101, Insun officially debuted as a Soloist with her single, "Emoticon". In 2019 Insun ended her contract with Show Works Entertainment and signed on with H&I Entertainment. She hasn't released any new music or been in any shows since she ended her contract with Show Works. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "24 Hours" (2016) INY * "Do You Have A Dream?" (2011) * "Do You Have A Dream? Part 2" (2011) Smile.G * "DoBiDoBop" (2014) 101 * "Don't Give Up" (2016) Solo Albums * Hwang In Sun The Ballade Part.1 (2018) * Emoticon (2016) * Hwang Ya (2017) * Rainbow (2017) * Hwang Insun The Ballade Part.1 (2018) * Day of Marriage (2018) Singles * "Love (Grief)" (2015) * "Emoticon" (2016) * "Hwang Ya" (2017) * "Rainbow" (2017) * "Dead Clock" (2018) * "It's Mine" (2018) * "Day of Marriage" (2018) * "Can You Hear My Son Now" (2018) OST * "Hey, Losers" (Coffee, Please) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) INY * Do You Have A Dream? Part 2 (2011) Smile.G * DoBiDoBop (2014) Solo * Love (Grief) (2015) * Emoticon (2016) * Hwang Ya (2017) * Rainbow (2017) * Dead Clock (feat. Outsider) (2018) * Day of Marriage (2018) Television * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Plan Man (2016) * Society Game (2016) Gallery Promotional File:Insun INY Profile.jpg|INY File:Insun SmileG Profile.jpg|Smile.G Hwang Insun Show Works Profile.jpg|Show Works Profile Insun Emoticon Profile.jpg|"Emoticon" Insun Hwang Ya Profile.jpg|"Hwang Ya" Insun Rainbow Profile.png|"Rainbow" Hwang Insun Deadclock 1.jpg|"Dead Clock" (1) Hwang Insun Deadclock 2.jpg|"Dead Clock" (2) Hwang Insun Deadclock 3.jpg|"Dead Clock" (3) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 1.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (1) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 2.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (2) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 3.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (3) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 4.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (4) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 5.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (5) Hwang Insun Day Of Marraige Promo 6.jpg|"Day of Marriage" (6) Produce 101 Hwang Insun Profile.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Hwang Insun Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Show Works Hwang In Sun @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣHwang In Sun – Group 2 Kara♬ Break It EP.04 20160212|Breka It Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣHwang In Sun – John Park, Huh Gak ♬My Best @ P.E(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|My Best Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣHwang In Sun - ♬24hrs @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|24 Hours Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Soloist